Air Forces in GeoFS
We need to turn this into a page that just says what air forces are and not merely a list of them. in a left echelon formation. Not actual GeoFS aircraft.]] List This is a list of military and military affiliated groups |- |Royal Canadian Air Force |RCAF |60 |Protects and defends the interests of Canada. CIC is LGen Carson. |- |Royal Canadian Navy |RCN |6 |Works closely with RCAF. Commander is Lynx 16. |- |Republic of China Air Force |ROCAF |6 |Protects Taiwan. May be defunct. |- |Royal New Zealand Air Force |RNZAF |20+ |Protects and defends the interests of New Zealand. |- |Royal Danish Air Force |RDAF |23 |Leader is Lego 1. Joined with Allied European Forces. |- |Royal Australian Air Force |RAAF |15+ |Protects and defends the interests of Australia. |- |Galactic Air Force |GAF |3 |Used to be a fairly large group, but now is nearly extinct. |- |Adriatic Federal Defence Group |AFDG |N/A |No longer exists. |- |Middle East Grand Coalition |MEGC |51 |The largest air force in the Middle East. |- |All African Air Force |AAAF |11 |Protects all of Africa. |- |Indian Air Force |IAF |26 |Protects and defends the interests of India. IAF is allied with USAF and has a close connection with Indian Airways |- |Mexican Air Force |MAF |15 |Has changed a lot, finnaly decided to make NA the most powerful continent. Leader is Exo-1, Coos are Frost-1 and Phantom-1. |- |Special Air Service Regiment |SASR |15 |SASR we are a special division of the RAAF we pull special operation and don't work along side any other group and also we are the next rendition of the SAS Sincerely the founder of the SASR Mitchell Norris |- |Ontario International Canadian School Air Force |OICSAF |6 |Rico78887 is on most often |- |Skyhawk Defense Corps |SDC |10 |Small defense group. Works with government and does not own Ireland, but operates in it. |- |Philippine Air Force |PAF |10 | Protects and Defends Philippines and allies. Work with UN, RCAF, EDF, and etc. | |- |Irish Air Corps |IAC |5 |Protects and Defends The Republic of Ireland and Allies. Works with Organizations. In opposition to IAC. |- |United Nations Transportation Council |UNTC |10+ |Known for keeping local airliners safe, and taking down any Airborne terrorist. CEO: Shilohj2007. Callsign: Demon |- |Japan Air Self-Defense Force |JASDF |5 |The Air Force of Japan for self defending the nation. The Japan Civil Aviation Bureau is the Federal Aviation Administration of Japan. | |- |Deutsche Bundeswehr Luftwaffe (German Air Force) |GAF |27 |Protects and defends the interests of Germany. Works with all NATO forces and it's allies. | |- |Turkish Air Force |THK |4 |CIC is Gen Furch. | |- |United States Navy |USN |30 |Works closely with other US groups. | |- |Swiss Air Force |SAF |29 |Protects Switzerland. Promotes peace around the world. Partnered with Allied European Forces. | |- |Royal Regiment Forces |RRF |85 |Used to be one of the largest air forces, but left MRP and is now defunct. | |- |Swedish Air Force |SWAF |6 |Protects Sweden. Member of the Allied European Forces | |- |South African Air Force |SAAF |32 | A large but lesser known African air force. |- |Air Force of Zimbabwe |AFZ |8 |A previously violent but now relatively quiet African air force. |- |Czech air Force |CAF |6 |Basically only European Air force that isn´t controlled by AEF |- |Allied European Forces |AEF |57 |A growing power in Europe. It has territory spanning from Portugal to Romania and owns almost all of Europe. |} More groups to come as the wiki grows and gets more information See Also List of Civilian Groups Roleplay Groups Category:Military Groups Category:Lists Category:GeoFS